


To the Moon

by littlepunkkitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable Michael, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Astronauts, Best Friends, Bullying, F/M, Multi, Outer Space, Sad, Sad Michael, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepunkkitten/pseuds/littlepunkkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And Michael, what do you want to do when you grow up?"</p><p>"I want to go to the moon."</p><p>~~</p><p>Ever since 17 year old Michael Clifford was a kid, his dream was to go to outer space. It was his life goal since he knew what an astronaut was. To go to the moon. Space was his everything. Until his best friend, Lauren, dragged him along to some high school party. Where he happened to meet this girl, in a quite inconvenient fashion..</p><p>~~  </p><p>This is an au story, (alternate universe), which means that Michael, Ashton, Calum, and Luke are not 5 seconds of summer within this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**a/n; hey guys!!! what're your names?**

**~~**

 

***MICHAEL's POV***

 

"Andrea, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I heard the familiar voice of my fifth grade teacher, Miss Rae, ask the young girl who was sitting cross legged beside me.

My teacher was sitting across from me in the circle she had told us to create earlier.

She sat cross-legged along with the rest of my classmates.

Smiling at Andrea while tucking a piece of her loosely curled brown hair behind her ear.

"I want to be a scientist!" She squealed in excitement, causing my best friend, Lauren, to scoff.

"Mikey she's too dumb to be a scientist." Lauren giggled into my ear.

I replied by lightly hitting her on the shoulder while trying to stifle a laugh.

Lauren has been my best friend since I can remember. We always do things together, we've had multiple sleepovers, we hang out almost every day, and we even went to the zoo together! People around my school even know how close we are. If you mention something Lauren did, they automatically assume I was there too. Two peas in a pod, they call us.

"Lauren, since you're already talking, why don't you share what you'd like to be when you're older?" Miss Rae asked her sassily.

I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at the pretty brunette girl.

"Yeah, Laur, what do you wanna be?" I lightly shoved the small body beside me.

"I wanna be an actress." She stated cockily, glancing back and forth between myself and Miss Rae.

Miss Rae nodded her head.

 I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"And Michael, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I want to go to the moon." I shrugged.

"Really?" Miss Rae nodded her head slowly. "And why is that?"

"Imagine being able to see entire countries at once, to get that amazing perspective of our planet and our place in the Universe. It would be a life-changing experience. Just thinking about standing on another planet, it makes my heart beat a little faster. Plus, nobody's been to the moon in decades! I'd like to be the one to make the comeback." I shrugged.

"Wow, Michael, that's a great dream to have, isn't it?" She looked around the classroom and noticed for the first time this year, all of the kids were paying attention to Michael speak.

"I suppose." I sighed. "A lot of people want to go to the moon. Usually for people, that dream doesn't stick. They think it's impossible and give up on it."

She nods.

"That's very wise of you. I hope you never give up on your dream."

Miss Rae followed by fixing her hair again.

"I won't."Lauren snaked her arm around my waist.

"Yeah Mikey. I can't wait to turn on the TV one day and see you walk- no, doing backflips on the moon." She smiled and leaned in to peck me on the cheek. In a friendly way, of course.

"Hey, guys, wait until after class." She laughed.

A kid in the class started laughing, causing two of his friends to laugh as well.

"It's okay, Miss Rae, Michael likes boys!" He laughed, it sounded like he was a screaming though.

The sound pissed me off.

"Does not!" Lauren yelled at the young boy, Ryan.

I just glanced back and forth between them as the argued.

"Enough!" Miss Rae yelled, silencing the screaming kids.

Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest.

Just as Miss Rae was about to lecture the few on their respect, the bell rang. All of the kids –including myself- rose from their spots on the floor and walked quickly over to their desks where their books were. After grabbing all of our books, we eventually got out of the room.

Once we reached the hallway, Lauren and I scurried to our small lockers which were conveniently just a few away from each other.

"Want to hang out after school Mikey?" She asked me while packing up her backpack.

"I dunno." I said monotonously while closing my locker and slinging my bag around my shoulder.

"My mom said that we can go to the planetarium!" She told me, stepping in front of me with a large, playful grin on her face.

"Why didn't you just say so!" I squealed, following after her excitedly down the hall.

 

**~~**

**HELLO FAM.**

**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!**

**TELL ME ALL OF YOUR HONSET OPINIONS ON WHAT I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR.**

**I KNOW THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE BUT I'D STILL LIKE TO KNOW!!**

 

**This was written by myself, and myself only.  
**

**If you see this posted anywhere, please don't hesitate on telling me :)**

 

**-kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n;  you're cute**

 

**~~**

 

***MICHAEL's POV***

 

"Ugh Mikey, turn it off!" Lauren threw her hand across my face to earn my attention. We were bot lying on our stomachs, in the direction of the large flat screen on my bedroom wall.

"What? Why?" I whined, pushing her shoulder away so she couldn't reach my face with her hands.

"This movie is so boring! All she's doing is floating around in space!" Lauren mimicked the screen by filling her cheeks with air and lifting her arms into the air and moving them around randomly as if she were in slow motion.

"That's the beauty of it!" I started. "Space doesn't need to be interesting, because it's... well... space!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from under my stomach where I was hiding it. She pressed a few buttons until she reached a movie she agreed with.

"Ah hah!" She grinned loudly. "Magic Mike! C'mon Mikey dance for me!" She jokingly requested.

"Well if you add Channing Tatum to the picture.." I smirked, slowly rising onto my knees on the bed. She turned her body to follow my actions as she watched me do a strip tease.

Lauren was laughing hysterically at this point, because I was 'air grinding' on her, shirtless.

"Okay, i'm done!" She yelled, laughing still, As she crawled out from underneath me.

I flicked pretend dirt off of my shoulder and grabbed the remote back from the end of the couch.

I pressed the stop button on Magic Mike, scrolling through the recently watched movies to find Gravity.

"Ugh, you really gotta stop doing that Mikey." She said, referring to my changing the movie again.

I stuck my tongue out at her and scrunched my eyes shut.

"I thought you were getting ready for the party tomorrow night." She laughed, getting up from my bed to grab her phone, which was plugged in on a nearby nightstand.

"Party?" I asked, trying to get back into a comfortable position. I left my shirt off though, because she knows I won't try to do anything with her. Yeah, she's hot as shit. But she's my best friend, and has been for as long as I can remember. Now that we're seniors in high school, she tries to pull me along to parties, even though she knows I hate them.

"Yeah. We're going." She demands as she sits back down on the edge of my bed, staring into her phone like it needed her attention.

"Laur, you know I hat-"

"Yes Michael, you hate parties. I know. But this is the end of the year, huge ass senior party. So as I said, we're going." She interrupted me, eyes still locked on her phone.

She turned her phone to the side, and then back straight up as if she was examining something.

"Fine. But what are you doing?" I gave in, leaning up on the bed to peek at her phone.

She pushed her phone into my face.

"This isn't your dick." She stated.

"No, it is not." I said, a questioning tone in my answer.

I pushed the phone back to her lap.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and flopping back onto my bed.

"No reason... Tiff just sent it to me because someone sent it to her saying it was yours. She figured i'd know." She shrugged, dropping her phone beside her onto the bed.

"Wait, why are they saying that's my dick? I'm so confused." I dropped my head into the blanket and slung my arms off of the end of my bed.

"I dunno," She shrugged. "Horny bitches be horny bitches."

I laughed. "Okay what? No girls ever show interest in me, why would they want my dick pics?"

"Mikey," she laughed. "What are you talking about? You're totally hot."

I furrowed my eyebrows and lifted my head to look at her.

"What? Why am I just learning this?" I rolled over onto my back.

"You're such an idiot. You know that, right?" she rolled her eyes, and shook her head slightly, a smile still across her beautiful face.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I've been told."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I was watching the movie and Lauren was on her phone, Lauren gets a phone call.

"Hellooo." she raises the phone to her ear.

"Lauren, pass the weed!" I screeched, a large smile plastered on my face as well as hers.

"Yes." she laughed into the phone. "Mikey, my mom says hi."

"Wha-" I interrupted myself. "How'd she know it was me?" I whined, pouting like a three year old.

"Michael, she's known you since you were like three." She giggled, "Byebye mum!" she yelled, ending the phone call.

I rolled my eyes and raised my hands in the air to signal my defeat.

"Wow, you sure got me there!"

"Whatever, Mikey. She wants me to come home now." Lauren chuckled, getting up and grabbing her bag from the bedside table. She also walked over and grabbed her phone charging cord and stuffed it into her almost full bag.

"Later." I yawned, throwing a peace sign in her direction as I sat up on my bed.

She walked over to right in front of me, putting her hands around my head.

"Praise Pope Lauren." She demanded.

"May the lord be with you!" I yelled, laughing.

"And with your spirit!" She responded, kissing my head like a priest before exiting the room.

I sighed, happily, watching the door close after her.

How was I so lucky to have a best friend like Laur?

 

**~~**

 

**I think their relationship is cute af.**

 

**if you don't,, okay.**

 

**love you!**

 

**-k**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n; mikey is jus so nkefuhsfmsjvikeng**

**help**

 

**~~**

 

***MICHAEL's POV***

 

"So what are we wearing to Melissa's party?" I asked Lauren as we walked to our seventh period calculus class, my bag slung carelessly around my shoulder.

She turned to me with a large smile on her face.

"I knew you'd come around!" she laughed, shoving me into the wall of lockers.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking down the hall.

"You kind of forced me to, but yeah what are we wearing?"

"I already have your outfit picked out so you're good." She nodded her head in approval.

"See, that's why you're my friend." I laughed at her, turning to enter our classroom.

 

**//skip to the end of the day.//**

 

"Okay Mikey where's your new car?" Lauren asked me as we jammed out to Fall out Boy, while leaving the school.

I pointed to the perfectly shined black 2015 Lamborghini Aventador parked closely to the building.

She rolled her eyes with a large grin on her face.

"I love being best friends with a rich kid." she chuckled.

"Don't get used to it," I pushed her off the curb, while she walked up to my car. "Not with that attitude!" I laughed, pointing sternly at her followed by wiggling my finger back and forth.

"Sorry, dad." she smirked, opening the door and gasping, covering her mouth.

"What? Did you scratch my goddamned car I swear I will never talk to you aga-"

"The door opens upward!" She screeched, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I started laughing hysterically, pulling my hand down my face.

"I'm sorry it's so cool!" She screamed again, a few people started walking over.

"Just get in, shithead!" I laughed, opening my door while making a whoosh sound before sliding inside and throwing the door down so it shut.

I looked beside me to see an impressed Lauren in the passenger seat.

"Like her?" I asked, dragging me hand across the dashboard.

"Love her." she giggled, looking around the car in amazement.

She rolled the window up and down repeatedly as I started the car, causing a ferocious growl to emit from the expensive car.

A few juniors from my P/E class strolled up to the car and I opened my window.

"Yes?" I said, raising my pierced eyebrow, one hand on the steering wheel and one draped out of the window, tapping the side of the sports car.

 "Is this car yours? Or is it a rental or something?" One of them asked, hesitantly.

"The newest in my collection." I smirked.

"You mean- you have more?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, four more lambos and two off roaders." I told the truth.

Their eyes widened and they looked past me to Lauren for conformation. She smirked and gave a quick nod.

"Now, is that all?" I asked the three juniors.

"Uh, yeah- I, yeah." He and his friends nodded and walked away, taking occasional glances back at us.

I rolled up the tinted windows.

"That was fun." I heard Laur admit.

"I know right." I chuckled.

I started to back out of the parking spot, and turned around, making sure to drive extra slow for everyone because a lot of them were taking pictures. Lauren was being her adorable self and hanging halfway window for the pictures as I laughed, holding her hands in 'rock on' symbols.

She climbed back into the car once we left school property.

"Someone hit me in the face." she said randomly.

"What?" I asked a straight faced Lauren.

"I think they wanted a high five but I don't know,they hit me in the face. I think it was a freshman too." she shrugged.

"Alrighty then," I shook my head once and adjusted my grip on the steering wheel. 

When we arrived at my large property, I parked my car in the separate garage where I kept all of my cars.

I flipped the door open and Lauren did the same, following me to the door and exiting the garage, hanging my keys on the hook labeled Aventador. What can I say? I'm an organized guy.

"The party's starts at like 8 or 9 or something," Lauren informs me as we jog up the stairs to my room. "I'll get what you're wearing." She says, walking over to my closet.

I sit on my bed, rolling to the other side and plugging my phone in, setting it onto my night stand.

I followed by sitting up and looking at her come out of my large closet with her hands full. She threw the clothes onto my bed.

"Strip." She demanded and I rolled off my bed.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it onto the floor. She watched me with her hands on her hips.

"Like what you see?" I laughed, she blushed and turned around as I pulled off my skinny jeans.

She opened her bag and pulled out a skater skirt and a crop top, laying them on my bed.

She pulled off her shirt and shorts, turning to see me staring.

"Like what you see?" She mocked me, rolling her eyes and looking down at the clothes she's laid out on the bed earlier.

I don't know what come over me, but i pulled her up to me and pressed her lips onto mine.

To my surprise she kissed back.

I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Uhh.." she looked away, her face pink.

"Sorry.. I just.. sorry." my face was beet red and i pulled my lip between my teeth.

"It's okay." She smiled. "That's what best friends are for, right?" she laughed.

I laughed after her. "Alrighty then." I threw my hands up into the air, signaling my defeat.

She shook her head with a chuckle, pulling on her clothes.

I sighed and pulled on the shirt she had set out for me a few minutes ago.

 

**~~**

 

**LOL GUYS IM IN THE CAR AND I HAVE TO PEE**

 

**#prayforkitten**

 

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!**

 

**cOMMENT WITH A QUESTION ABOUT ME OR A BOOK I WROTE!!**

 

**love you guys,**

**this was kind of just a filler anywaysysss bc im in the car**

**i have to pee so baddjfosihfoifos**

 

**-k**


End file.
